


Les liens du sang

by malurette



Category: Vampire Miyu
Genre: Blood, Blood Brothers, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Vampires, shinma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des liens entre Lemuness et Larva, leurs familles respectives. On dit qu’un frère, c’est un ami que la Nature vous donné et qu’un ami, c’est un frère que l’on s’est choisi ? Peut-être, mais pour Lemuness ça n’est pas encore suffisant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les liens du sang

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les liens du sang  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Vampire Miyu, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lemuness/Larva  
>  **Genre :**  
>  _bonding_ ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kakino-uchi Narumi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** d’après un prompt de Churchyard sur fic_sur_demande il y a longtemps, trop longtemps...  
>  **Avertissement :** un tout petit peu de bloodplay à la fin  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1200

« C’est quelque chose de curieux, les liens du sang, non ? s’interroge Lemuness à voix haute. » Larva prend ses interrogations au vol :  
« En quoi ?  
\- Regarde-toi, niveau âge ou caractère tu n’as rien à voir avec Carlua, rien que vos parents, et c’est elle qui compte le plus pour toi. N’importe quelle fillette, tu passerais devant sans la voir, mais elle…  
\- C’est ma petite sœur. Je la protégerai toujours.  
\- Voilà. Mais, le feras-tu parce que votre sang est identique et qu’il te pousse vraiment vers elle, ou bien parce que ton cher Maître Pazus te l’a fait promettre ? »

Larva ne s’était jamais posé la question avant. Il était évident qu’il devait aimer et protéger sa petite sœur, pourquoi y aurait-il cherché une raison ?  
Lemuness en rit :

« Je ne te demande pas de réponse, allons. Ne cherche pas, je te taquine. Je sais qu’elle est importante pour toi, quelle que soit la raison. Ou l’absence de raison. Mais regarde-moi : au contraire, impossible de nier que Lemunia est mon frère, on se ressemble bien trop. Tout le monde peut voir que nous sommes du même sang. Et pourtant…  
\- Pourtant ? »  
Lemuness hausse les épaules, d’un air de s’excuser :  
« Il m’ennuie plus qu’autre chose. Ça doit te sembler terrible, à toi, que je dise cela de mon frère ? »

Larva ne répond pas. L’affirmation de Lemuness l’étonne, mais il se refuse à formuler un jugement sur son meilleur ami.  
« Je crois qu’il m’admire, mais pour lui c’est, tiens encore : ta sœur ! qui compte plus que tout le monde pour lui. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans ta famille qui attire la mienne… il l’aime elle plus que tout et moi je n’aime que toi. »

 _Que_ toi. Comment Lemuness peut-il affirmer cela si catégoriquement, se demande Larva ?

« Notre monde est limité honnêtement, estimes-tu tous nos compagnons ?  
\- Non. Je… ne peux pas aimer tout le monde, absolument, même en sachant que nous sommes tous alliés et qu’il faut que nous soyons unis. Certains sont juste… incompatibles.  
\- Voilà. Et, c’est bien dommage, mais en termes d’affinité, je te préfère à mon frère. Ce n’est qu’un enfant dont il faut constamment s’occuper, au détriment de mes propres envies, alors que toi… avec toi, ma vie est complète. »

C’est vrai. De tous ceux qu’il connaît, c’est avec lui qu’il se sent le mieux. Depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrés il y a quelques années, ils se sont reconnus comme pairs et s’adorent l’un l’autre. Ils sont partenaires dans tous les sens possibles.  
Mais aujourd’hui, Lemunia exige encore plus :

« Je voudrais m’affranchir des liens du sang, ne plus subir celui que j’ai avec Lemunia qui me force à l’aimer alors qu’il mérite un bon coup de pied au cul avant tout. Et, n’être plus lié qu’à toi que je choisis. Mais toi ? tu es heureux de ton lien avec ta sœur.  
\- Oui. Il faudrait changer tout mon sang pour me faire oublier Carlua, et encore, je ne pense même pas que cela suffise..  
\- Mais à moi, tu ne feras pas ce privilège, n’est-ce pas ? de me préférer à elle. »

Silence.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, enfin ? Pourquoi préférer l’un ou l’autre ? L’amour que je vous porte à l’un et à l’autre n’a rien à voir et ne se compare pas… »

Lemuness soupire. Certes…  
« Je suis ton ami, tu m’aimes. Mais je ne suis pas encore la personne qui compte le plus pour toi. Ne comptons donc pas Carlua mais si jamais nous quittions ce coin de terre, ne risques-tu pas de rencontrer un jour quelqu’un que tu aimeras plus que moi ? »  
Larva rit : « Hors d’ici, nous n’avons que des ennemis. Nous resterons toujours ensemble, toi et moi.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. »

Le ton affirmatif, le regard appuyé lui jurent tout ce qu’ils veulent, mais Lemuness voudrait une promesse encore plus solennelle. Une lame à la main, il entaille sa chair.  
La peau se déchire, le sang coule.  
Il présente à son compagnon la blessure ouverte :

« Si tu m’aimes, Larva, bois mon sang. »

Lemuness est on ne peut plus sérieux. Pour lui, il n’y aura jamais que Larva, lui et lui seul.  
Larva hésite. Lemuness est son meilleur ami. À part lui, il n’aime pas grand monde. Maître Pazus et sa petite sœur Carlua : comme Lemuness l’a si bien remarqué, ils sont sa famille. Il tient énormément à Lemuness lui-même, mais quelque chose lui dit qu’il n’en est pas exactement amoureux pour autant. Il sait aussi que Lemuness ne le forcera à rien qu’il ne veuille pas. S’il refusait, il serait triste, déçu, vexé peut-être; mais n’insisterait pas, et ne couperait pas les liens entre eux deux pour ça.  
S’il acceptait... qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? cela renforcerait-il vraiment leur lien ? Ça n’est pas sûr.  
Tout ce dont Larva est sûr, c’est qu’il aime Lemuness et qu’il ne veut pas lui faire de peine. Il aime quand ils se donnent du plaisir ensemble. Il aime quand ils se battent côte à côté. Alors pourquoi ne pas échanger, pour de bon, leurs sangs ? Ne l’ont-ils pas déjà fait, d’une certaine manière ? n’ont-il même pas déjà fait plus encore ?

 _Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es mon âme sœur. Tu es la personne que je préfère dans ce monde._  
Lemuness peut prononcer tout cela en le pensant vraiment, en regardant Larva dans les yeux et en lui offrant ses veines. Larva n’est pas sûr de pouvoir affirmer que Lemuness est celui qu’il préfère. Il y a Maître Pazus qui s’est occupé de lui à la mort de ses parents, comme un père, il y a Carlua qui a besoin d’être protégée. Lemuness ne lui demande et ne lui offre que du plaisir. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, où il lui demande de faire un choix.

Dans un tel état d’esprit, Larva pourrait effectivement rencontrer un jour quelqu’un qu’il aimerait plus qu’il n’aime Lemuness aujourd’hui. Pourtant il en doute. Qui donc et comment ? Il n’y a personne d’autre ici… et je ne sais rien de ce qu’il y a ailleurs.

Quand il demande « Tu crois que ça serait possible ? de rencontrer un jour quelqu’un qui deviendrait plus important.. ? »  
C’est au tour de Lemuness de rire : « Jamais. Je ne rencontrerai jamais personne que j’aimerais plus que toi. Et si toi tu aimais quelqu’un d’autre... cette personne, je la tuerais. »

Cela n’a rien d’une plaisanterie. Mais même s’il rejette cette éventualité, il veut cimenter leur réalité à eux deux ;

Ils ne sont pas des vampires. Ils ne boivent pas le sang des autres pour vivre et cela n’a pas de signification réelle pour eux. C’est juste un symbole, pour Lemuness.  
Ils n’en n’ont pas besoin, physiquement, mais d’un point de vue mystique, Lemuness le désire.

Et Larva le comprend. Sans un mot, avant d’obéir, il lui prend la lame des mains et pratique sur lui-même une blessure semblable afin de compléter le rituel : il le suivra jusqu’au bout. L’offrande faite, il l’accepte et la réciproque.

Les lèvres d’une blessure sont plus chaudes et offrent moins de résistance qu’une bouche. C’est un acte de confiance volontaire que de se laisser faire là, que de se présenter en toute connaissance de cause. C’est une communion plus intime encore que l’acte sexuel.

« Toi et moi, ensemble pour toujours ?  
\- Toujours. »


End file.
